1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a memory card that contains flash memory capable of data rewriting, and writes data to the flash memory and reads the data from the flash memory (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-209773).
Meanwhile, there are two types of flash memory on the market. One type of flash memory is compatible with a portable electronic device that operates at a low power supply voltage (e.g., 1.8 V), and the other type of flash memory is compatible with an electronic device that operates at a normal power supply voltage (e.g., 3.3 V), which is higher than the low power supply voltage.
As such, there has been proposed a dual-purpose memory card that is compatible with both the electronic device that operates at the low power supply voltage and the electronic device that operates at the normal power supply voltage. This dual-purpose memory card is equipped with the flash memory that operates at the low power supply voltage and a step-down circuit that steps down the normal power supply voltage to a lower voltage.